The present invention relates in general to trim structures for window openings and the like, and more particularly to a trim structure, preferably formed from extruded plastic, for mobile homes, industrial homes and similar low cost home installations, wherein the trim structure can provide a combination shade mounting drapery or valance supporting head and can also provide shade receiving channels in side jamb portions to enable the assembly to function as an energy saving thermal barrier for a window opening.
In low cost home constructions such as mobile homes, and similar industrialized or prefabricated type homes, it has been the predominant practice to utilize lumber or plywood to form the frames for window openings and the trim about the window openings. Most known window trim as customarily produced requires a considerable amount of labor and time to install. The trim must be nailed to the intersecting surfaces of window frames and to the wall surrounding the frame. Nail holes should be puttied and the trim precisely fitted to conform to the structured frame. If the windowsill or window opening is not completely plumb or squared, a much greater amount of time and labor is required to trim the frame. Frequently the window jambs, if formed of plywood or low cost lumber, may have jagged edges which can damage clothing and injure individuals who accidentally brush against the jambs. Milled lumber and plywood jambs and window trim have the additional disadvantage of the finishing cost involved in sanding and painting the jamb and trim sections. Additionally, the jambs and trim must be periodically painted which represents an undesirable maintenance cost.
Furthermore, if it is desired to provide roller shades and draperies or valances for the window opening, suitable hardware for supporting the roller shade must be separately mounted and precisely positioned on the head trim member and the drapery supporting hardware must also be separately installed. A typical construction of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,597 to Ferrenberg, issued Sept. 21, 1948. All of these involve additional labor and maintenance expense.
Two-piece curtain or drape rods have been proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,566 to Ford et al. issued Apr. 5, 1955 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,544 to Helmer et al. issued June 25, 1974. While these constructions simplify installation somewhat, they do not avoid the cumbersome use of conventional fasteners such as nails, screws and bolts for mounting the curtain or drape supporting member and they are limited functionally.
The present invention provides a window trim assembly preferably of extruded plastic which is inexpensive and simple and may be cut to desired length and mounted against the inside or outside wall surface of a building wall to form a trim about window openings in mobile and conventional homes and industrialized or prefabricated homes and the like, providing a strong rigid window trim structure which is simple to install and minimizes maintenance expense. The assembly also forms an effective energy saving thermal barrier for window openings of all kinds.
The present invention provides a window trim assembly having a head trim member providing shade mounting and drapery or valance supporting facilities and preferably jamb members having channels for receiving and forming guides for the edges of roller shades and the like thus improving the light stopping and thermal characteristics of the assembly when a shade mounted therein is drawn down to closed position on the exterior or interior of a window opening.